Cher Jack
by HollySparrow
Summary: Une taverne à Tortuga, Jack Sparrow, une bouteille de rhum et des regrets. Une soirée qui aurait pu être banale, si une personne n'avait pas demandé à voir le capitaine Sparrow. Mais qu'a-t-elle de si important à lui dire ?


**Disclaimer : **L'univers et Jack sont la propriété de Disney (grr...), par contre Addy est à LovelyDarkPearl. Oui, rien n'est à moi à part l'histoire. Non je n'ai pas honte de voler le personnage d'une amie ^^

**Fan dom : **Pirates des Caraïbes

**Rating : **K+

**Pairing : **Jack/Elizabeth, on se refait pas

**Genre : **Romance/Drama (oui, encore... ^^)

**Résumé : **Bien après AWE, ne prend pas en compte la scène coupée sinon c'est pas drôle. Une taverne à Tortuga, Jack Sparrow, une bouteille de rhum et des regrets. Une soirée qui aurait pu être banale, si une personne n'avait pas demandé à voir le capitaine Sparrow. Mais qu'a-t-elle donc de si important à lui dire ?

[Oui, je suis nulle en titre. Oui, je suis nulle en résumé. Non, ce n'est pas une raison pour ne pas lire ^^ Ouiii je sais, ça pue la romance ^^ J'en ai royalement bavé pour cet OS qui m'a donné du fil à retordre. Donc bonne lecture et... rewiews ?

Dédicacé à Captain J, j'ai nommé LovelyDarkPearl, parce que je te dois bien ça ^^

PS : Ah et, oui, j'aime les Jack sombres :devil:

PS n°2 : Ouii c'est long, j'avais prévu un petit truc mais apparemment... bah c'est pas grave ^^

PS n°3 : les phrases en gras sont les pensées de Jack]

**Cher Jack...**

Le capitaine Jack Sparrow était attablé dans une taverne de Tortuga. Une énième bouteille de rhum à la main, il fredonnait d'un air désabusé : "Yo Ho, une vie d'pirate pour moi...". Il songea qu'elle l'aurait trouvé pitoyable. Il avait l'immortalité que la Fontaine de Jouvence lui avait gracieusement accordée, et qu'est-ce qu'il en faisait ? Il se soûlait jusqu'à plus soif dans une taverne. "Et à qui la faute !" cracha-t-il avant d'avaler une nouvelle gorgée de rhum. Le liquide ambré coula dans son gosier sans l'apaiser pour autant. Fermant les yeux, il se plongea dans des pensées aussi cohérentes que possible pour un homme brisé et ivre. Il resta un bon moment comme ça jusqu'à ce qu'il sente une présence devant lui. S'attendant à une prostituée, il soupira avec lassitude sans pour autant daigner entrouvrir ses paupières :

"- Non, je ne veux pas, de toute manière je n'ai pas d'argent."

La présence ne bougea pas. Il reprit alors d'un ton sec et agacé :

"- T'as compris ? Dégages Scarlett!"

Ouvrant ses paupières, il découvrit avec surprise non pas ladite Scarlett mais un jeune mousse résolument planté devant lui. Le visage caché par son tricorne, il était frêle et habillé de vêtements trop grands pour lui.

"- Vous êtes le capitaine Sparrow ?"

Jack esquissa une caricature de son ancien sourire. Allons bon, on le cherchait. Peut être voulait-on qu'il raconte sa légende ? Ah elle était belle la légende du grand capitaine Jack Sparrow ! Une épave comme une autre. Il ricana et riposta :

"- Et en quoi ça t'intéresse, pti gars ? Tu devrais plutôt te trouver une fille, histoire qu'elle te brise le cœur !"

L'inconnu fut surpris de l'amertume qui perçait dans la voix de l'homme en face de lui.

Devant l'absence de réponse du mousse, Jack reprit :

"- Et puis d'abord, c'est quoi ton nom ?"

Avec un élan de fierté dans la voix, l'autre répondit :

"- Je suis Addy Swann ! Je suis l'enfant de Will Turner et d'Elizabeth Swann."

Jack réprima une grimace à l'entente de ce nom. **Le rejeton de Will et Liz Turner va-t-il me causer autant d'ennuis que ses parents ?**

"- Addy, hum intéressant. Le diminutif d'Adrien je suppose. Beau prénom. Mais dit moi Addy, ta mère ne t'as jamais dit qu'elle était mariée à l'eun... à ton père ? C'est Elizabeth Turner." fit-il avec ironie.

Sans se démonter du ton sarcastique de Sparrow, Addy reprit :

"- Cela fait longtemps que je vous cherchais capitaine.

- Tu m'en vois flatté mon gars mais mon seul et unique amour est l'océan.

- Blaaah je ne venais pas pour ça ! protesta avec véhémence Turner Junior en soupirant d'agacement. J'ai... j'ai quelque chose pour vous."

Sparrow avisa alors son compas, disparu depuis belle lurette, pendu à la ceinture de l'autre.

"- Tu peux bien le garder ce maudit compas ! Si c'est moi qui le prends de toute manière il ne désignera rien." fit tristement Jack.

"- Je ne comptais pas vous le donner. C'est un cadeau de ma mère.

- Ah oui ? Et sais-tu dans quelles circonstances elle l'a obtenu ?" dit Jack d'un ton goguenard.

Ignorant royalement la question, le jeune homme le dévisagea. Était-ce vraiment lui le capitaine Jack Sparrow, l'homme aux mille ruses et aux mille visages épris de liberté ? Il reprit :

"- Non, mais ce que je sais, c'est que ma mère vous a écrit une lettre. Et que je suis venue vous la remettre."

Jack haussa un sourcil. **Lizzie m'a écrit une lettre ?**

"- Vraiment ? Alors dans ce cas pourquoi n'est-elle pas venue elle-même ?

- Ma mère est morte il y a trois semaines. Tout au long de ma vie elle m'a vanté vos aventures et vos exploits, avant de mourir elle m'a confié quelque chose pour vous, et j'espérais que vous réagiriez mieux qu'un simple haussement de sourcil !" fit Addy d'un ton sec en lui tendant la lettre.

Jack se troubla. **Lizzie ? Morte ?** Il ne releva pas la provocation de l'autre et prit simplement la missive. D'une écriture fine et soignée, il était écrit sur l'enveloppe le nom du destinataire. Le capitaine Jack Sparrow. Ledit capitaine remarqua que l'enveloppe était déjà décachetée, et se surprit à espérer que ce n'était pas Will mais son fils qui avait lu. Il sortit lentement la lettre de son enveloppe, et commença à lire.

_Cher Jack,_

_Je ne sais pas par où commencer. Peut être allez-vous jeter cet écrit, peut être ne le lirez vous même pas, mais j'ose espérer que vous n'avez pas changé, que vous n'êtes pas un lâche._

Jack, perdu dans ses souvenirs, sourit. **Allons Lizzie, ne jouez pas à ça avec moi.**

Silencieux, Addy observait Jack. Il décela dans son sourire une colère sourde teintée de regrets, mais ses yeux reflétaient sa joie.

Décidément, Jack Sparrow était un personnage compliqué, marqué par les épreuves de la vie.

Il s'assit lentement en face du capitaine, qui, plongé dans ses pensées, n'y prit pas garde et continua sa lecture.

_Jack, je suis terriblement désolée de ce que je vous ai fait. Mais je me rappelle comme si c'était hier ces quelques semaines. Oui Jack, je me rappelle de vous, de votre sourire charmeur lorsque vous êtes venu me chercher sur Molokai après le départ de Will. De votre regard enjôleur lorsque vous m'avez dit : "Lizzie... venez. Vous n'êtes pas une femme à attendre sagement le retour de son mari. Vous n'allez pas passer dix ans sur cette plage ! Venez avec moi. Le Pearl vous attend. Les pirates attendent leur reine. Embarquez avec moi ! Je fais voile sur Saint-Domingue.". Je savais pertinemment que vous m'invitiez uniquement pour me séduire. Et je savais aussi que je ne ferais rien contre. Je ne peux pas vous résister Jack. Même si il y avait Will de l'autre côté._

_Nous sommes partis, et dès le premier soir j'ai succombé. Que peux la conscience quand le cœur parle ? Car oui Jack, je suis tombée amoureuse de vous. Et je ne demandais rien de vous. Juste de l'amour et vos bras pour m'entourer._

_Mais... plusieurs semaines d'amour ne passent pas sans laisser de traces. Ayant un énorme doute, j'ai consulté en cachette un médecin qui m'a confirmé ce que je pensais._

Jack frissonna légèrement en lisant ces mots.** Lizzie m'aimait ? Attends... Lizzie... médecin. Médecin ? Une maladie ? Pourquoi elle ne m'a rien dit !**

Addy tout en l'observant avala une gorgée de rhum. L'homme semblait trop troublé pour être indifférent à sa mère. Et d'après la lettre sa mère l'aimait aussi. Quel gâchis. Mais qu'est-ce que Will Turner venait faire dans cette histoire d'amour ?

_Je suis rentrée au Pearl et ai agit comme si de rien n'était. Vous n'avez rien remarqué, enfin je crois. Et j'en suis heureuse. Ce soir-là nous avons beaucoup bu, enfin, surtout vous... Apparemment vous êtes toujours aussi facile à berner._

Jack cette fois ne réprima pas son sourire. Un sourire franc et éclatant. Oui, ce jour-là il s'était fait avoir comme un mousse. Pourtant elle lui avait déjà fait le coup ! Mais c'était un pirate. _Sa_ pirate. Puis il se souvint de la suite de la nuit. Le rhum ingurgité ne l'avait pas handicapé !

Addy vit avec stupeur le pirate passer d'un sourire joyeux à un sourire tendre. Et une lueur un peu... grivoise luisait dans ses yeux.

Alors oui, c'était lui, le capitaine Sparrow. Un homme rusé, manipulateur, libre. Mais un homme tout de même. Un homme bon.

Cet étrange individu aux manières efféminées l'intriguait.

Mais il était comme lui avait dit sa mère.

_Nous avons bu, chanté, dansé ce soir-là. Et fait l'amour comme jamais nous ne l'avions fait. Je me souviens dans les moindres détails de cette soirée. Vous déclarations toujours aussi enflammées sur la liberté, votre voix convaincue quand nous chantions "Yo Ho Yo Ho A Pirate's Life For Me !". Et votre capacité incroyable à tenir l'alcool, aussi. _

_J'ose espérer que ces souvenirs vous sont aussi chers qu'à moi, que vous vous en rappelez aussi bien que moi. Mais j'en doute._

Jack, tout en lisant, avala machinalement une gorgée de rhum. **Oh Lizzie si tu savais. Je m'en souvient bien mieux que tu ne le crois...**

_Enfin, même si ces événements sont gravés dans votre mémoire, il y a quelque chose dont vous ne vous souvenez pas. Dont vous ne pouvez pas vous souvenir._

_Et après ça je suis partie. Partie pour toujours de votre vie, emportant de vous beaucoup plus que des souvenirs._

**Plus que mon compas, c'est mon cœur que vous avez prit. Et vous ne semblez pas vous en rendre compte ! **

Jack avait peur de la suite. Allait-elle lui parler de sa vie ? Lui cracher qu'elle était bien mieux avec Will, que tout ça n'était qu'une erreur et qu'elle lui en voulait ? Même morte, cela l'aurait touché au plus profond de son cœur.

_Pars le biais de différents navires je suis rentrée sur Molokai. Et j'ai sagement attendu Will. Will qui est revenu deux fois. Puis plus rien. Calypso m'a ensuite dit qu'une femme avait prit sa place. Une espagnole du nom d'Angélica. Et je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander : comment a-t-elle pu accéder au coffre et à la clé que Will avait repris et soigneusement cachés ?_

_Mais passons. Il nous a laissés, Addy et moi. Sa femme et un enfant. Un enfant qui ne l'a vu que deux fois, qui a vécu sans père._

_Mais voulez-vous savoir Jack, quelle est cette scène dont vous n'avez aucun souvenir ?_

**Et comment ! Je voudrais bien savoir ce qu'il s'est passé pour que vous m'ayez abandonné sans prévenir !**

Quelle ironie... le capitaine Jack Sparrow se plaint d'avoir été abandonné. Prit à son propre jeu.

_Vous étiez endormi d'un sommeil d'ivrogne, balbutiant des mots sans suite. Je me suis lentement détachée de vous. Je devais partir. Mais... je n'en avais pas le courage. Alors j'ai attrapé votre carnet de bord et l'ai lu. Pour passer le temps. Pour me convaincre de partir. _

_J'ai interrompu ma lecture lorsque vous m'avez appelée dans votre sommeil. Intriguée, je me suis approchée, et je vous ai entendu prononcer trois mots. Trois petits mots qui ont changé ma vie et m'ont marqués à jamais."Je t'aime Lizzie". Voilà ce que vous m'avez dit. Et c'est à ce moment-là que j'ai su que je ne pourrais me passer de vous, qu'il n'y avait que vous que j'aimais. Mais vous vous êtes agité, et j'ai eu peur de ne pas oser vous quitter si vous vous réveilliez._

**C'est sûr que je ne t'aurais pas laissée partir trésor. **Jack tenait machinalement sa bouteille de rhum à la main, sans y toucher, subjugué par les révélations de sa lecture. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il avait oublié où il se trouvait et la présence d'Addy. Seule comptait Elizabeth, et tous ces mots qu'elle n'avait pas pu lui dire.

_J'ai attrapé la première chose qui me tombais sous la main, et je me suis enfuie. Plus tard j'ai vu que j'avais pris le compas. Ce compas qui représentait tant pour moi. Ça serait un souvenir de vous, pour mon enfant. Pour notre enfant._

Le cœur de Jack rata un battement. _Son_ enfant ? Lizzie était donc... enceinte ? De lui ?

_Oui Jack, j'attendais un enfant de vous. Lorsque le médecin me l'avait confirmé, j'hésitais entre hurler de joie et fondre en larmes. Cet enfant ne connaitra sans doute jamais son vrai père, car je savais que vous n'auriez pas voulu assumer cet enfant. C'est pour ça que je suis partie. Pour Will aussi. C'était affreusement égoïste de vous priver de votre enfant, je le sais. Mais je le devais._

_Will n'a jamais su. Il a toujours cru que l'enfant était de lui._

_Mais... je n'ai pas pu me résoudre à lui confier totalement cet enfant. Je ne pouvais pas vous le voler complètement. Alors j'ai nommé notre enfant du nom que vous lui auriez donné._

_Comment je le connais ? _

_Lors de cette dernière nuit avec vous, dans votre carnet de bord, j'ai pu lire tous vos projets. Ce carnet datait de votre jeunesse, vos débuts dans la piraterie. Et vous aviez des rêves plein la tête. Vous saviez déjà tout de futur enfant, de l'enfant que vous voudriez. Tout, jusqu'au prénom. Le nom de votre mère, tuée par la compagnie des Indes._

_Je ne l'ai jamais oublié. Et à travers cet enfant, je vous voyais vous. Si cette lettre vous est parvenue, c'est que notre enfant vous a rencontré. Cet enfant, prenez en soin. Il est le symbole de notre amour, de tout ce que nous aurions pu vivre. Il a grandi aux rythmes des exploits de son père, même si il ne connaissait pas son lien de parenté avec vous._

_Jack, sachez que je n'ai jamais cessé de penser à vous._

_Je t'aime._

_Ta Lizzie_

Jack, une boule dans la gorge, émergea douloureusement de ses souvenirs. Les larmes aux yeux et la voix tremblante malgré qu'il tentait de le cacher, il demanda à Addy :

"- Dis moi pti gars, en fait, quel est ton vrai nom ?"

Se redressant fièrement, Addy enleva son tricorne, dévoilant pour la première fois son visage. De longs cheveux bruns retombèrent en cascade sur ses épaules. Son visage fin, si semblable à celui d'Elizabeth, prouvait que Jack s'était royalement trompé sur son sexe. Elle avait la même faculté à se travestir que sa mère.

Accrochant ses yeux noirs à ceux si semblables aux siens de Jack, elle dit d'une voix forte :

"- Je m'appelle Adeline Swann-Sparrow, et je suis venue rencontrer mon père !"

FIN

Bon alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? Perso j'aime bien :autosatisfaction: même si la fin me déçoit un peu, dans le sens où j'aurais aimé trouver quelque chose à faire dire ou faire à Jack, mais euhh trou noir, donc je vous laisse sur une petite phrase de fin que j'aime bien ^^

Et je le redis, BIG dédicace à LovelyDarkPearl, bisous ma Captain J !


End file.
